Pictures Can Lead to Happiness (SFW)
by Ihavenowclue
Summary: One day while training Giroro gets hurt terribly and Dororo makes a heartwarming discovery. I wrote this back in 2012, and decided to see how well it held up and then wondered how well this would work in SFW form.


It was a typical day on Pekopon all was normal, and the Keroro Platoon was being lazy and weird as per usual. Keroro was building his Gundam models with eminence concentration and sweat drops. Tamama was the one wiping off those sweat drops for his beloved Gunso-san. Kululu was working on making himself a curry bath. He wanted to see if he could set a personal record of time in curry.

The last two Keronians were training, practicing their hand to hand combat skills. Dororo was going easy on Giroro. But things went down hill when they tried to use weapons.

Giroro, now knows not to underestimate his elite assassin friend.

A lush, green, peaceful forest in the middle of nowhere; actually behind Dororo and Kyouki's little hut, there was a training battle between two alien space frogs. One a skilled mobile infantry unit the other an elite assassin turned ninja. They were working on their hand to hand combat when Giroro pulled out his combat knife. Dororo thought he would even things out by taking out his katana. After the blades were drawn, they faced off and Dororo made a hit with the blunt edge of his sword. He went back again only to see red splat on the trees, his mask and sword, unbeknownst to him the blunt edge was sharp enough to cut Giroro's macho battle belt. It fell and when Giroro was going to pick it up, he saw blade, red, then sky.

Dororo was horrified at the gash of Giroro's side, he rushed in and held on to him. Giroro was starting to feel cold. Dororo, picked him up and ran him all the way to the base to the infirmary. Pururu, saw Giroro and rushed to his aid asking Dororo what happened. He explained the misunderstanding of the blade's sharpness and Giroro's belt and- the belt was still at in the forest. Dororo excused himself via smoke bomb. He ran as fast as he could to get his friend's belt. It took a while but, he finally saw the silver buckle in grass, he ran for it. He picked up the belt while seeing sky blue, red, and white on the buckle. he looked down to see if he had damaged Giroro's precious belt. Only to see a picture of a younger Giroro and Zeroro holding hands on a park bench, both having a tinge of blush on their faces. Dororo remembered that day quite well.

Picture a young duo of Giroro and Zeroro playing on swings, Giroro pushing Zeroro high in the air. Then enter two horrible bullies with a hankering for revenge on two defenseless tadpoles. Giroro slowed down Zeroro and pulled him towards the park entrance were his big brother Garuru was and being the protective brother, he was stood between the bullies and his little brother and friend. He chased after them while Giroro and Zeroro Tried to calm down on a near by bench.

"Zeroro are you okay?" question Giroro

"Yeah I'm fine, lucky your brother was here, I don't think I could ever be that brave for my little brother." sighed Zeroro.

Giroro gave a look of concern to his friend, then pulled him into a comforting reassuring hug. Zeroro blushed at the sudden hug but accepted it. After a while their hands intertwined with each other.

They stayed like that until Garuru came back to see the scene of his brother and friend. He decided to take a picture of the little display of affection. Garuru called for their attention and snapped at just the right moment. Then Giroro jumped up and tried to grab the camera from his older brother. Zeroro giggled at the tussle to get the camera, in the end Giroro got the camera and the embarrassing picture. The next day he told Zeroro he had hidden the picture in a safe place where his brother would never find it.

Dororo kept staring at the picture of god knows how long know, "_Why, would Giroro have this picture in his belt I though he lov- wait. . . is it possible that he. . ."._ Finally, it clicked together, Dororo disappeared to reappear in front of his comrade's tent. Then quickly ran into the secret base to find Giroro resting in recovery room, _"Thank Keron he's okay"_

"He's going to be just fine, you didn't hit anything vital" Pururu said interjecting Dororo's thoughts

"When will he wake up?" He questioned his childhood friend

"Maybe an hour at most two you can stay here if you want, talk to him it might get him to wake up soon." Pururu then left the room with a giggle

The ninja the pulled a seat over to the sleeping corporal, holding the belt in his fidgeting hands. He looked at the diagonal slice that took it off his friend, then he saw a suture needle and some black thread. He took a good look then he saw the brand-new scar on Giroro's right side. He picked the needle and thread up preparing to start fixing the belt. Then remembered what Pururu said, so he began to talk about what he saw and how he felt.

"Giroro I'm so sorry I did this to you, I would never want to cause harm to you, I was just so caught up in the heat of the battle I had no clue that I had cut your belt,"

He was halfway through fixing the belt when he took a pause and stole a look at Giroro before starting to sew again.

"I saw the picture in the belt, I never thought I would see or remember that day ever again, you seemed so embarrassed by that picture, I thought you tore it up and covered it up by saying you hid it, I thought that . . . this might mean . . . well that you . . . l-love me they way I love you, as in more then a friend but, not like a brother"

He tied off the thread and bit it off.

" You know like in for honest to Keron-sake love me, if so, that would be awesome but if not, then well I hope I can still be your friend" he finished talking as he set the belt on Giroro's chest.

A hand shot up keeping Dororo from leaving. He gasped to see a very awake and alert Giroro the other hand clasped around the belt while staring at him. Steel blue eyes focusing on shocked sky-blue eyes. He pulled the former assassin towards him saying " I do love you more then a friend or anything else." Dororo was shocked to hear Giroro utter those words that he could only dream of hearing.

Giroro pulled him even closer pulling the mask down and closing the gap between them with a kiss. Dororo blushed fully and shuddered at the sudden kiss. He wrapped his free arm around the corporal deepening the kiss and slightly moaning. He moaned even deeper when he felt a tongue run across his lower lip, he almost groaned when that same tongue slides its way into his mouth. Dororo felt as if he had died and gone to heaven with the thought of

Giroro accepting his love

Giroro returning that love

Giroro deeply kissing him

He felt the hand on his arm move up and around his waist. Giroro sat up pulling his love into a seated position. Breaking to get air leaned in pressing his forehead to Dororo's.

"I've loved you ever since we were tadpoles, Garuru always teased me about it asking when I'd confess to you." Dororo was pleasantly shocked to hear this statement

"I pretty much fell for you the day we met Giroro, I always thought you were so brave and courageous, Pururu said I should have pretty much since then" It was Giroro's turn to be shocked and, very happy.

They kissed again but more gently and calmly. Then Giroro decided to take it up a notch. He moved from Dororo's lips to his jaw, then his neck, he carefully bit down marking him. Dororo moaned while blushing madly at the bite, he knew what it meant and what Giroro wanted to do

* * *

The next day there were two questions being asked by Keroro and Tamama. The first was where Giroro got the new scar they told them how it was and accident and would never happen again. Then Kululu asked where Dororo got the bite on his neck. He immediately turned bright pink and tried to hide the bite from a curious tadpole and sergeant. He failed and was asked if it was a love bite. This was the what made Dororo steam and quiver in nervousness. Giroro seeing this decided to grab Dororo and pull him into a protective embrace

"So, what if it is a love bite does it matter." Giroro said making Tamama and Keroro hug each other protectively.

"Nothing, nothing at all in fact I always thought you two would be together" Keroro nervously stated

Giroro gave a huff and looked and Dororo who had calmed down into just a light blush on his cheeks. He leaned into kiss his blushing mate making Tamama aww in jealously. He leaned into his sergeant trying to cuddle into him. Keroro responded and hugged him back. Leaving Kululu the opportunity *kukuku* to take picture of this lovely moment. the picture now hangs in Keroro's room to remind them that love can and always be found sooner or later.

* * *

Nobody, Absolutely no one:

My Brain: Hey remember that one KG fanfic you wrote 7 years ago? you should go edit it and take out the cringy author insert shit you put in it.

Yeah I remembered I wrote this and thought, "huh I wonder how it's aged" and I gotta say not that bad aside from the author insert stuff

Also want to see how well it holds up as sfw


End file.
